Wall of Bond
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: Titik hujan yang menembus dinding penolakan. / Beragam momen ketika Lovino tidak mengetahui siapa yang lebih berharga. / Drabbles Collection / Love Triangle / fem!Romano / [Germany, South Italy, Spain]
1. 01 - different

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Wall of Bond ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer :** hetalia © hidekazu himaruya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-1-**

" _Different_ " —  
new and usual.

 **-:-**

Ludwig datang tujuh minggu setelah Antonio pergi. Lovi mengamatinya dari balik poni yang mengikal, membandingkannya dengan laki-laki yang telah mengisi hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun-tahun. Tidak seperti Antonio, Ludwig adalah komposisi yang menentukan poin dalam sebuah kompetisi musik. Ia diciptakan untuk mengikuti aturan, tidak bisa digubah, tidak fleksibel. Gerakannya kaku dan canggung, langkahnya tegap dan tidak berubah. Rambutnya yang pirang dipotong dengan gaya tentara, seperti pemain bisbol, seperti seseorang yang tidak mengenal kebebasan. Matanya yang biru terus tertuju pada tujuan, tidak berkeinginan untuk menoleh demi mengambil sejenak istirahat. Ludwig bukan Antonio, yang selalu menggandeng tangan Lovi dan mengajaknya berlari, kadang melambat, kadang begitu cepat hingga Lovi terengah. Bahkan genggaman tangannya terasa berbeda. Bagaimana jemari Ludwig mengisi tiap celah dengan ragu, seolah takut Lovi akan menjerit kesakitan jika ia meggenggam terlalu erat. Ludwig tidak seperti Antonio, yang menari dan menyanyi. Yang sanggup membuat Lovi mengumpat dan tertawa di detik yang sama. Yang mampu menumpahkan sejuta warna pada dunia Lovi dalam setiap goresan kuas.

Ludwig bergerak dengan hati-hati, memikirkan setiap langkahnya. Ia mengenalkan biru pada Lovi di satu saat, dan perlahan menorehkan merah di momen berikutnya.

Ludwig bukan Antonio, Lovi mengerti. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Antonio dan caranya mencuri tawa dari Lovi. Tidak ada, tapi tak mengapa.

Dari balik poninya yang telah lebih panjang dari saat Antonio mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Lovi bisa melihat Ludwig. Ia bisa mengenali mata birunya, rambut pirangnya, ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku dan tak tersenyum.

Tidak apa-apa. Lovi punya beribu kesempatan untuk belajar bagaimana membuat Ludwig menunjukkan ekspresi yang lain.


	2. 02 - stay

.

.

.

 **:: Wall of Bond ::**  
©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer :** hetalia © hidekazu himaruya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-2-**

" _Stay_ " —  
remain in the same place

 **-:-**

Setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang Beilschmidt, Lovi tiba-tiba berpikir tentang cinta, dan bagaimana ia mungkin masih menyisakan sebagian hatinya untuk dimiliki Antonio. Atau mungkin lebih? Antonio terus bersamanya sepanjang waktu, dulu, dan Lovi tahu laki-laki itu telah menjadi salah satu bagian paling penting dari hidupnya. Mungkin memang bukan dia yang membuat Lovi menyanggul rambutnya kini, dan memadamkan sedikit api yang dulu bergelora tanpa pembatas. Mungkin memang bukan Antonio yang tidur di sampingnya, memberikannya rumah, menghadiahinya seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Bukan Antonio yang membuatnya mengenakan cincin pernikahan di jari manisnya. Bukan Antonio yang mengajarinya memasak makanan Jerman dan semua jalan juga gang yang ada di Berlin. Bukan Antonio, tapi Ludwig.

Namun berita kematian Antonio tetap menghancurkan Lovi, membuatnya tak sanggup bernapas, memberinya malam-malam dengan tangisan tak berujung. Di sela-sela air mata yang mulai mengering, di antara isaknya yang perlahan memudar, akan ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Lovi bertanya bagaimana Ludwig bisa begitu pemaaf. Bagaimana ia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Antonio masih memiliki separuh hati istrinya bahkan setelah belasan tahun mereka berdua tak pernah berjumpa. Lovi mempertanyakan apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Ludwig sebesar yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Ludwig akan mempererat pelukannya, tak mengizinkannya lebih banyak meragu.

" _Aku_ mencintai _mu_ ," ia menekankan, berbisik di antara rambut Lovi yang berantakan, basah oleh air mata. "Itu cukup. Itu lebih dari cukup. Kau juga mencintaiku."

Lovi menahan napas. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Enam belas tahun dan aku masih menganggapnya bagian dari diriku."

"Tapi dia _memang_ bagian dari dirimu." Ludwig menegaskan. "Aku mengenalmu saat Antonio masih bersamamu. Aku bisa melihat bahwa apapun yang terjadi, di dunia manapun kau akan berada, kalian akan tetap menemukan jalan kepada satu sama lain. Itu tidak akan berubah."

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu aku mencintaimu? Jika Antonio begitu berharga—"

Ludwig menciumnya, dan Lovi bernostalgia. Tentang taman bermain, di mana Ludwig mengajaknya pergi di kencan pertama mereka. Tentang es krim, dan bagaimana Ludwig menciumnya dengan cara yang sama dengan yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Bagaimana Ludwig dulu begitu canggung dengan kata-kata. Bagaimana Lovi belajar mengenalinya dari setiap gestur sederhana.

"Kau menikah denganku," Ludwig bilang, "kau tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak mencintaiku."


	3. 03 - omen

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Wall of Bond ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer :** hetalia © hidekazu himaruya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-3-**

" _Omen_ " —  
an event seen as a prophetic sign

 **-:-**

Lovi tahu ketika Antonio berhenti melangkah, melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan berbalik. Ia selalu membenci ekspresi sendu yang dipajang Antonio; ia benci karena itu berarti berita buruk. Karena, meski ia tak pernah mau mengakuinya, ekspresi itu akan membuat Antonio melihatnya menangis. Berkali-kali, berulangkali, tak pernah absen. Tiap kali Antonio tersenyum dengan kesedihan menggantung di matanya, Lovi tahu ia akan menangis. Ia tahu, dan ia membenci setiap detik dari percakapan terakhir mereka.

"Kami akan pindah," Antonio berkata, sadar bahwa ia baru saja menjatuhkan bom. Sadar bahwa Lovi akan membencinya karena ini. "Kembali ke Spanyol. Minggu depan."

Lovi menggigit bibirnya, menunduk. Ia tahu. Ia sudah melihat Antonio yang tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari. Ia sudah melihat kotak-kotak kardus di halaman depan rumah Antonio. Ia sudah melihat tanda-tanda kepindahan keluarga Carriedo jauh sebelum Antonio berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Ia _sudah_ tahu. Namun itu tidak membuatnya perasaannya lebih baik karena Antonio akhirnya memberitahunya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjaga kontak. Tempat ini … mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengunjunginya lagi. Mengunjungi _mu_ lagi." Antonio terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat ragu, tapi tangannya yang perlahan menyentuh pipi Lovi tetap sehangat tangannya yang biasa. "Aku minta maaf, Lovi, tapi ini berarti selamat tinggal."

Lovi menepis tangannya dengan kasar, menengadah, air matanya berlinangan. "Lalu apa?" ia membentak. "Kau menyuruhku untuk mengakhirinya? Kau memintaku untuk melupakan segalanya? Coba saja, dasar brengsek, aku sudah lupa semuanya!"

"Lovi," Antonio mendesah, sama seperti saat ia tahu Lovi tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tangannya lagi-lagi berusaha merangkum wajah Lovi. "Aku berterimakasih atas semua yang telah kauberikan padamu. Aku masih menyukai suara tawamu, kau tahu. Itu pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau tidak pernah menyukaiku dulu. Kau selalu menendangku, dan memukulku, dan menyuruhku pergi. Tiap kali, aku akan kembali. Aku suka kalung salib yang kauberikan padaku. Ini benar-benar cantik. Lihat, aku masih memakainya hingga saat ini. Aku suka kenyataan bahwa kau membenci semua orang di sekolah kecuali aku. Aku merasa istimewa. Namun kuharap kau bisa berusaha mendapatkan lebih banyak teman. Aku suka kamarmu yang kau hias sendiri, perjuangan selama liburan musim panas itu. Aku pikir aku menyukaimu yang memiliki sesuatu untuk dicapai. Aku suka masakanmu. Aku suka nyanyianmu. Aku suka tarianmu. Kuharap aku bisa menikmatinya sekali lagi. Kuharap aku bisa menikmatinya seumur hidup. Kurasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Lovi mengusap matanya, merengut. " _Kaurasa_?"

Antonio tertawa. "Aku _benar-benar_ menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Namun aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Pergi saja, bego, tidak perlu bersikap sok melankolis!"

Tawa Antonio terdengar lagi, kali ini nyaris histeris. Lovi berjengit mendengarnya. Ketika akhirnya suara tawa itu mereda, ia menarik napas, menatap wajah Antonio lagi. Ekspresi sendu itu sudah lenyap, dan Lovi nyaris bisa berharap kepergian Antonio tidak akan jadi nyata. Mungkin Antonio hanya bercanda. Mungkin sesuatu bisa dilakukan untuk mencegah Antonio pergi. Ia bisa meminta orangtua Antonio untuk meninggalkan Antonio di sini. Lovi tidak akan keberatan tinggal dengan Antonio—lagipula mereka berdua sudah kuliah. Tinggal mandiri tanpa orangtua bukanlah hal yang aneh. Atau Lovi bisa ikut pergi ke Spanyol. Di sana bukan tempat yang buruk. Spanyol dekat dengan Italia, kampung halaman Lovi. Mereka mungkin bisa pindah ke suatu tempat, hanya berdua, dan mungkin—

"Jangan lupakan aku."

— _mungkin_ , Antonio benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Lovi menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya menetes lagi. Sudah cukup.

"Lovi, aku minta padamu, jangan lupakan aku."

Seakan-akan Lovi _bisa_ melupakannya, dasar bodoh. "Sudahlah, brengsek, sana pergi! Aku tidak mau menangis lagi di depanmu!"

 _Selamat tinggal, Antonio_.


	4. 04 - duo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Wall of Bond ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer :** hetalia © hidekazu himaruya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-4-**

" _duo_ " —  
a pair of performer

 **-:-**

Di musim dingin, kelompok sirkus mereka akan kembali ke kampung halaman dan menampilkan sebuah performa di malam Natal. Antonio selalu menantikan momen itu, ketika ia bisa merasakan sejenak terbang di atas udara, sebelum menggapai tangan Lovi dan membiarkan gadis kecilnya menari di antara angin. Ada hal yang berbeda dengan orang-orang yang telah mereka kenal baik sebagai penonton. Ada hal yang istimewa dengan riuh tepuk tangan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang telah merekan anggap keluarga.

Lovi tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi Antonio yakin dia merasakan hal yang sama. Setelah sekian lama, Antonio tidak perlu memerlukan kata untuk tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Lovi. Ia bisa menebaknya dari perubahan garis mulut, kemerlap di dalam mata, dan caranya menyibakkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Meski Lovi tidak pernah berkata ia merindukan rumah, Antonio bisa menemukan kebenarannya di antara mata yang menolak untuk balas menatap dan ujung bibir yang mengerucut, membentuk ekspresi kekanak-kanakan.

Jadi, ketika Lovi melambatkan langkah saat mereka hendak meninggalkan panggung, kepala menoleh ke arah tribun penonton, Antonio tahu ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian teman semasa kecilnya. Ia hanya perlu mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, mengikuti arah pandang Lovi, dan menemukannya.

Rambut pirang. Mata biru. Tubuh tegap. Ekspresi tak terbaca. Seorang pria.

Karena Antonio mengenali setiap penduduk kota sama seperti Lovi hafal setiap anggota keluarga yang tinggal di sana, ia tahu Ludwig Beilschmidt ketika ia melihatnya.

Tepat ketika Antonio mengganti fokus pandangannya, Lovi mengalihkan pandangan, merengut pada tirai di sebelahnya, bergumam, "Dia bukan tipeku," membuat Antonio tidak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya.


	5. 05 - heart

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Wall of Bond ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer :** hetalia © hidekazu himaruya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-5-**

" _heart_ " —  
capacity for love or compassion.

 **-:-**

Antonio memetik satu nada dengan tangan menjulur melewati bahunya, membuat Lovi bergidik dalam rengkuhannya.

"Dengar?" Antonio bilang, mengulang nada yang sama. "Ini nada untuk cinta."

Berusaha tak mengacuhkan hembusan napas Antonio di lehernya dan kehangatan yang merambat melalui bahunya, Lovi membantah, "Itu tidak masuk akal. Mana bisa satu nada mewakili satu perasaan? Cinta tidak semudah itu digambarkan."

"Oh?" Antonio tersenyum. "Kau bilang kau tidak suka berfilosofi."

Lovi memalingkan wajah. "Aku lebih tidak suka pada gitaris idiot besar kepala yang berani-beraninya bilang satu petikan gitar bisa mewakili sebuah perasaan yang membuatmu rela untuk membunuh."

"Kenapa kau perlu penjelasan logis? Cinta tidak pernah logis."

Lovi membuka mulut, hendak melontarkan gagasan cerdas lainnya, tapi memutuskan untuk menutup mulut dan menunduk. "Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditemukan jalan keluarnya."

Tawa Antonio terdengar. "Apa kau bermaksud bilang kau ingin keluar dari jurang cinta? Sejak kapan kau sudah masuk ke dalam sana lagipula?"

"…"

"…hm?"

"…aku benar-benar benci padamu, _kadang-kadang_."


End file.
